The present invention pertains to an intermediate for the preparation of an arthropodicide. More particularly, the present invention pertains to methyl 5-Chloro-2,3-dihydro-2-hydroxy-1-((((((N-(methoxycarbonyl)-N-((4-(t rifluoromethoxy)phenyl))amino))carbonyl))hydrazono))-1H-indene-2-carboxylat e (designated Compound I) which is an intermediate in the preparation of an arthropodicidal oxadiazine. Oxadiazines such as those disclosed in WO 9211249 and WO 9319045 are important arthropodicidal compounds, and effective preparative methods are needed. Compound II, depicted below, is a particularly advantageous arthropodicidal oxadiazine. ##STR2## Accordingly, this invention provides Compound I which is a useful intermediate for the preparation of II. WO 9319045 describes generically methods for preparing various intermediates, including those of a type similar to Compound I.